Love Hurts
by Ginmado12345
Summary: Gingka, Tsubasa and Kyoya have confessed their love to Madoka. Who will she choose? Read on to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Please review if you enjoyed.**

**I don't own MFB!**

Gingka, Madoka, Kenta, Tsubasa, Masamune, Kyoya, Hikaru, Yu and Hyoma were all tired of beyblading so they all decided to take a day off. They planned to go to the Bey Park.

Gingka and Madoka were sitting by the river where Madoka was examining Gingka's bey.

Masamune, Hyoma, Kenta and Yu were playing with the ball.

Tsubasa and Kyoya were sitting alone at one side.

Hikaru was reading a book on one side.

"Hey Gingkie, come and play with us." Yu called out.

"Yeah come on Gingka!" Masamune shouted.

"Hold on a sec." Gingka replied.

"Oh he won't come; he's sitting beside his…" Hyoma pointed out.

"Say whaaat?" Gingka shouted, alarmed.

"WHAAT?" Madoka cried looking up from her laptop.

Upon hearing this Kyoya and Tsubasa groaned. Hikaru smirked as she knew that there was something between them. While, Kenta and Yu stood there questioningly and Masamune nodded.

Madoka and Gingka both blushed while looking at each other and turned their faces away.

Tsubasa and Kyoya became furious and didn't want to hear anymore.

Suddenly, Kyoya got up and walked towards where Gingka and Madoka were sitting. He took out his bey and asked Madoka if she could have a look at it.

"Hey Madoka, would you take a look at my Leone for me?" Kyoya asked.

Madoka nodded. "Sure, as soon as I'm done with Pegasus, I'll take a look at your Leone."

Kyoya gasped. "Hmm… Fine."

"Yo Kyoya, come and play with us!" Masamune shouted from where he was standing.

"Later." Kyoya replied.

He was staring at Madoka while she was taking a look at Pegasus. He thought that she was so cute. He started blushing at the thought.

"You okay Kyoya?" Gingka asked, worried. "You seem all red."

Kyoya quickly turned his face away and didn't reply to Gingka's question.

"All done!" Madoka exclaimed. "Gingka, Pegasus' stamina has been increased a lot since the last time I examined it. Plus, its defense and attack has also increased. Keep working hard and you will become number #1 in no time." Madoka said with a smile on her face.

"You're up next, Kyoya." Madoka said. This made Kyoya excited. He would now get some time to spend with Madoka.

"Hmm… Let's see. Your Leone has become much stronger too, Kyoya. Its attack and defense has been increased almost as much as Pegasus. That's great!" Madoka explained.

"R-really? I-Is it?" Kyoya asked.

"Yes! But why are you stammering so much? Are you okay?" Madoka asked.

"Uhhh… I-I… Don't know." Kyoya stammered.

"Oh well, here you go with your bey." Madoka said handing Kyoya his bey.

"Well don't you need to do a few more adjustments?" Kyoya asked hesitatingly, hoping that she would say yes so he could spend some more time with her.

Suddenly, the ball came rushing towards where Kyoya and Madoka were sitting. Kyoya thought that this was the time to be a hero in front of the girl he loved, but before he could make a move, Tsubasa knocked the ball out single handedly.

"Damn…" Kyoya thought. "And he just had to ruin it."

"You saved me Tsubasa!" Madoka exclaimed excitedly.

"Hmph" Kyoya mumbled.

"It was nothing Madoka! I can do anything for you?" Tsubasa stated.

"Hmm?" Madoka questioned, confusingly. She was unaware of the whole situation and could not make anything out of it.

Tsubasa winked at her as a reply to the confused look on her face.

Madoka slightly blushed at the unexpected wink.

"Man he's good at it. I wasn't able to make a move or say something in ten minutes, but Tsubasa just proved himself worthy in one minute." Kyoya thought.

**More chapters coming up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Kyoya, Tsubasa, Madoka come play with us." Gingka cried.

Kyoya and Tsubasa didn't reply. They wanted to hear Madoka's reply. Only if she's playing then they're going to join in.

Madoka thought for a moment. But instead of just sitting around and getting bored, playing Wally ball was a better option.

"Alright, I'm coming!" Madoka shouted.

"I'm in too!" Kyoya and Tsubasa shouted in unison.

"Off course she will come when her boyfriend's going to ask her." Hyoma said to Masamune, who giggled. Gingka heard their chat and said, "I heard that!"

"What's up with Kyoya and Tsubasa, they are acting super weird around Madoka. I've been noticing this since we got here." Hikaru said to herself.

"Hey Hikaru, come and play with us." Madoka called out.

"I'm okay. You guys have fun." Hikaru replied, smiling.

A game of Wally ball started, with Gingka, Madoka, Tsubasa and Kyoya on one side and Masamune, Hyoma, Kenta and Yu on the other. Masamune had the ball who threw it towards Gingka, shouting, "I'm number one." Gingka then hit it back. Hyoma slashed it next. This one came towards Madoka, who had never play Wally ball before and closed her eyes as she didn't knew how to hit it.

"_Ahh… This is my chance!"_ Kyoya thought.

Before Kyoya could prove him to Madoka, Gingka came in front of her and slashed the ball hard.

"_Oh man!"_ Kyoya thought irritated. _"Why do I always miss a chance?"_

"Umm, Madoka, do you know how to play Wally Ball?" Gingka asked in a sweet tone.

"Uhh… Not really." Madoka said, ashamed.

"Well then if you want to play then you have to be very careful. I don't want you to get hurt."

Madoka blushed at what Gingka said at the end.

"No worries Madoka, I'll protect you. I-I mean, we'll protect you." Kyoya said, slightly blushing.

"Yeah Madoka." Tsubasa barged in, smiling.

"Thanks guys! You're the best." Madoka answered with a bright smile on the face.

Madoka was quite surprised at the changing attitudes of the teens. They had never been this protective towards her. This was expected from Gingka, slightly by Tsubasa but not from Kyoya. Hearing everyone's conversation, Hikaru was now sure that something was up with the boys. Gingka, Kyoya and Tsubasa 'were' acting weird. Hikaru was sure now. But it was a matter of fact that she was enjoying their sweet talks. Everybody else thought that she was bored into the book, but no one knew what she had up on her sleeve.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The game of Wally ball started once again. This time Madoka stood at one end so that the ball doesn't reaches up to her often and so that she could feel safe from the dreaded ball.

"Umm, guys, can we play tennis next? This is getting kind of boring." Masamune whined.

"I would agree with Masamune." Hyoma added.

"So, who's up for tennis?" Kenta and Yu asked.

"I'm in!" Gingka, Kyoya and Tsubasa answered in unison.

"Madoka, do you know how to play tennis?" Masamune asked.

"I don't, but I would love to learn how to play." Madoka answered.

"I could teach you!" Gingka, Tsubasa and Kyoya said from behind.

Hikaru giggled, being fully aware of the situation, "This is going to be interesting!"

"Ooh Kayy" Madoka said amazed. "I think Gingka can teach me, since I taught in how to take good care of Pegasus." Madoka said with a wink.

"Sure, I'd love to. And since when did you teach me that? Well you could say repaired Pegasus for me for like a million times, so I owe you for that." Gingka tackled.

"Ha-ha. Friends never owe each other anything." Madoka said, this time, serious.

"_Damn… Why did she have to choose him?"_ Kyoya thought.

"_Oh man!"_ Tsubasa thought.

"So, should we start now?" Madoka asked.

"I'll be glad to." Gingka replied.

Madoka held one racket and Gingka the other. While Gingka was teaching how to play tennis, the others were playing it already. Kyoya and Tsubasa couldn't quite concentrate on the game because of some reason. There was something that was bothering them. They both had the corner of the eye on where Gingka and Madoka were. Gingka was demonstrating Madoka how to play tennis. She held the racket in the wrong hand. "No, Madoka, you're doing it wrong!" Gingka cried. "This is my first time Gingka!" Madoka also cried. "Oh well Madoka, here. Let me show you." Gingka sighed. He held the racket Madoka was holding. Madoka was holding it in one hand and with Gingka by her side. Gingka's arm was in contact with Madoka's and he was showing her how to play tennis. They both blushed when they realized that they were so close.

On the other side, Kyoya and Tsubasa were watching them with rage. They really wished that they were at Gingka's place, right now.

"What's up with you two?" Hikaru asked out of nowhere, making the two return to reality.

"N-nothing!" Kyoya replied. "Where did you come from?"

"Well, I guess you didn't notice that I was with you guys the whole time." Hikaru smirked.

"Yeah, yeah we know. Now stop whining." Kyoya exclaimed.

"I'm not whining, am I? Unless I ask you that why have you been acting so weird around Madoka lately?" Hikaru questioned with a smirk on her face.

"W-What? What are you talking about?" Kyoya asked, slightly blushing.

"Oh you know, pretty well, what I'm talking about. Don't try to act so innocent around me. I'm not like Madoka. She's too innocent and maybe ignorant to understand your feelings for her. But I've been noticing Tsubasa and you since we got here." Hikaru cried.

"It's all rubbish, whatever you're talking about. I don't have feelings for Madoka. She doesn't even care whether I exist or not." Kyoya said, sadly.

"Hah! You just said it, Kyoya!" Hikaru shouted.

"Said what?" Kyoya asked.

"That you like Madoka!" Hikaru whispered. "Don't worry, I can keep a secret."

Kyoya blushed at this. "No I didn't." He insisted.

"Oh yes you did!" Hikaru assured. "Listen up Kyoya. You know that I can read you like a book right now. The expressions on your face show every single thought of yours. And right now, your face clearly reads that you don't want to see Gingka and Madoka together at this moment and that you want to be in Gingka's place. Am I incorrect?"

"Alright alright, fine. Truth is, I do like her and I don't want to see her with Gingka like that. And… Whatever you said right now. It's all the truth." Kyoya said with a sigh.

"Hah. I knew it. So you have finally admitted it." Hikaru countered.

Kyoya blushed. "So you're going to tell her?" Kyoya asked, afraid that she might say yes.

"Off course not silly! You're the one who's going to tell her. After all you love her don't you? But keep this thing in your mind that if she rejects you; don't make a big deal out of it. Cause you can always find someone else. I know you won't be able to forget her but still. And looking at her and Gingka right now makes me think that they are made for each other." Hikaru stated.

All Kyoya could say, was "Hmm".

He looked at Gingka and Madoka with anger in his eyes. He noticed the two who were still practicing tennis, hand in hand looking at each other with love in their eyes. Kyoya felt himself burning from the inside.

"Now now Kyoya. If you love her, then go tell her. Even if she rejects you, you won't regret it later that you didn't try." Hikaru told Kyoya. "And I think that you're not the only one absorbed in Madoka's love." She said while pointing towards Tsubasa.

Tsubasa, who was talking to Hyoma about something, had his eyes at Gingka and Madoka the whole time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Chapter 4's here. Its quite short.**

**Don't forget to review. **

Chapter 4

"Dude, if you like her you've got to tell her." Hyoma insisted.

"Yeah, but how? Look at them. They're just like two love birds that don't even care who else have feelings for them." Tsubasa stated.

"Well maybe it's not like that, actually. Maybe, Madoka likes you too. You've just got to find the truth." Hyoma said.

"You're right bud; I got to tell her before…" Tsubasa stopped in mid-sentence when he caught Gingka and Madoka's sight leaning closer to each other. Kyoya saw the same and seemed like as if he was about to burst. But luckily for them Yu and Kenta barged in.

"Go Kyoya, this is your chance. Go and confess to her before they make another move. And remember, even if she rejects you, don't make a big deal about it and just stay calm." Hikaru pointed out.

"Thanks for the advice Hikaru." Kyoya said with a smile.

"Ahh, its nothing. Now go!" Hikaru demanded.

"Look Tsubasa, if you really like her, then you've got to tell her. No go and tell her." Hyoma said.

"Thanks buddy!" Tsubasa said with a glee.

"No problem, pal!" Hyoma replied.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Chapter 5 is here. The previous chapter was quite short, but this one will make it up. Please review. If you have any contradictions with the story then please inform me in the reviews. I'll be glad to correct them.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

Kyoya and Tsubasa made their way towards Madoka. Making up their minds on what they are going to say to Madoka. They walked towards where Gingka and Madoka were practicing tennis. They both took a few steps towards them.

"Umm, Madoka, can I talk to you for a sec?" Kyoya and Tsubasa asked in unison. They both looked at each other, stunned. Madoka and Gingka stared at them blankly.

"Uhh, sure!" Madoka answered. "What is it that you guys want to talk about?" Madoka asked simply.

"Uhh, you see, I-I uh…." Kyoya stammered.

"What is it Kyoya?" Madoka asked.

"Well you see Madoka…" Tsubasa was cut in his mid-sentence by Kyoya, who finally said, "I love you Madoka!" He was blushing beet red and couldn't meet Madoka's eyes.

Madoka's eyes widened, and so did Gingka's and Tsubasa's who were the only one there to listen to their conversation.

"Madoka, I always had loved you! It hurts to see you with Gingka. Whenever I see you with Gingka I really wish I could be there at his place. I'm sorry if you don't feel the same way about me, but at least give me a chance. I really love you, Madoka!" Kyoya continued.

Before Madoka could say something, Tsubasa started talking. "Umm, Madoka, I'm afraid I have the same feelings as Kyoya does." Tsubasa was blushing, the same way Kyoya was.

All Madoka could say was, "WHAAAT!?"

"You guys, I…" Madoka spoke, not sure what to say next. Before she could say something else, Gingka barged in and started talking. "Listen Madoka, I… I love you too. Just as Kyoya said, I always have. You know what, I had a crush on you since you were fixing Pegasus and stayed up the whole night, only to fix my damaged Pegasus. I was too afraid to admit my crush on you. I had always thought of telling you about it, but I just couldn't. I was always afraid that you might like someone else and not me and also that it might affect our friendship. I didn't want to ruin it. I love you Madoka. I love you to the moon and back. I have admitted it this time, because I thought that as Kyoya and Tsubasa have already confessed to you, you might say yes to them and I may regret it later. So I thought that this is my chance to tell you about my feelings." Gingka said.

Madoka was startled about all these sudden confessions. She had thought of Gingka as a best friend but come to think of it he was quite charming and handsome. He had a very caring personality and his smile was too addictive. Madoka just couldn't resist it.

Thinking of Kyoya, she didn't have very good relations with him but he was very handsome. But she adored this fact that he was always nice to her.

Thinking of Tsubasa, she took him as a really good friend, who was always very kind to everyone, especially to her. He was tall, dark and handsome, just what a girl wants as a boyfriend. But Madoka wasn't sure about him.

She really liked the way Gingka confessed to her. But Kyoya was the first to make a move. She wasn't sure at all.

"You guys, I-I… I'm not sure about this. I haven't thought of Tsubasa and Kyoya that way. But Gingka, being my closest friend, I kind of had crush on him too. I'm really not sure. I adore the way you three confessed to me, but I think you guys deserve someone better than me. I mean you're all very famous, good looking, charming and great bladers and look at me; I'm just a shy little girl. I don't deserve you guys." Madoka commented.

"Are you kidding me Madoka, you're the prettiest, cutest, sweetest and the most helpful girl ever. You always help us whenever we're in need. You were the one who helped us to defeat Nemesis. You fix our beys for free. What else would a guy look for in a girl?" Gingka gestured.

"He's absolutely correct!" Tsubasa agreed.

"Yes he is!" Kyoya commented.

"But again, I can choose only one of you. You're all so sweet. I don't want to break your hearts." Madoka spoke.

"Listen, Madoka. Whoever you choose, just make it the right choice. And remember that even if you reject us, we'll still be your friends. We just want you to be happy. That's all." Kyoya said.

"That's really sweet of you Kyoya!" Madoka answered.

"So, who are you going to choose?" Tsubasa asked, curious.

**So, what so you think? Who is it going to be? Put your thoughts in the reviews. Until the next chapter…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! Didn't get any reviews, but oh well here is the next chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

"You know it's really hard for me to choose as you all are great friends of mine. I love you all, as friends but as I mentioned before, I can't choose all three of you." Madoka complimented. After a short pause, she finally admitted, that "I think I'll go with… Gingka!"

Tsubasa and Kyoya were really damaged from inside but they didn't show it. It was like as if they knew what they're going to hear.

"Madoka…" was all Gingka could say.

"Look guys, you know that I had a slight crush on Gingka. He's my closest friend and someone I can fully trust. I think he will make a great boyfriend. And as for you two, this is not actually a rejection. It's just that I haven't thought of you two that way. I hope that we can still be friends. I don't want our friendship to get ruined. I love you two as friends and nothing can come between our friendships." Madoka stated. As for Gingka's surprise, Madoka gave Kyoya and Tsubasa a kiss on the cheeks, which were blushing beet red. Madoka saw Gingka standing with awe. She assured him that, "Don't worry Gingka. This was just a friendship's kiss. I don't want them to feel disappointed after being rejected."

Gingka laughed and so did Kyoya and Tsubasa. Suddenly, Madoka leaned towards Gingka and gave him a kiss on the lips. This was noticed by Hyoma, Masamune, Yu, Kenta and Hikaru, who was watching the whole scene from behind a tree.

"Uhh, what's going on here?" Masamune asked.

Upon hearing this, Madoka and Gingka broke away from the kiss and were blushing beet red.

"Uhh, long story." Hikaru said with a wink. "Well Kyoya, at least you tried."

"What?" Madoka asked.

"Uhh, long story." Hikaru stated, at which everybody started laughing.

"This is getting weird. Do you get what they're saying Kenchi?" Yu asked.

"Not at all." Kenta replied simply.

"And Tsubasa, at least you gave it a shot buddy." Hyoma smiled.

"Can somebody please tell me what's going on here?" Masamune asked, being completely unaware of the whole situation. Everyone laughed at this.

"It's getting pretty dark. I think we should head home now." Gingka said.

"We should." Kyoya confirmed.

"Bye guys." Everyone said in unison.

**So, what do you think? Will Madoka's decision affect Kyoya and Tsubasa. Please let me know. And don't forget to leave your reviews. Until the next chapter…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sup guys! The next chapter's here.**

**Enjoy! **

Chapter 7

Kyoya returned back to his hideout. Tsubasa headed towards the WBBA headquarters. Hikaru reached her home. Kenta, Yu and Masamune headed towards their homes. While Gingka and Madoka walked towards the B-Pit.

"It has sure been a long day!" Madoka cried, feeling tired.

"And an awesome one!" Gingka continued.

"Haha, yeah." Madoka answered.

"Gingka, do you have a place to crash?" Madoka asked.

"Uhh, the usual." Gingka replied.

"You could stay here if you want. It's pretty cold out there. You might catch a cold." Madoka insisted.

"I guess, you're right." Gingka said. "Thanks Madoka."

"No problem." Madoka replied.

"Good night Gingka!" Madoka wished him.

"Good night Madoka!" Gingka wished her back, sleeping on the couch.

**So, what so you think? Please leave your reviews. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next morning Madoka woke up early and started doing her usual work. She started with Kenta's Sagittario. Madoka was deep in work when she heard a tap on her shoulder. She thought it might be Gingka. "Uhh, what is it Gingka?" Madoka asked just to see a snoring Gingka on the couch a few meters away.

Just when Madoka realized that it wasn't Gingka who tapped her on the shoulder, reluctantly she turned around to see a green head with a smirk on his face. "Ahh, it's just you, Kyoya." Madoka sighed.

"Hey there." Kyoya greeted. "I was wondering if you could fix my bey, Leone."

"Oh, so it's your bey, hun? No worries I'll get it done. So are you going to wait, because I have already started with Kenta's Sagittario?" Madoka asked.

"Umm, well since my bey is here and I have nothing else to do. I think I'll wait." Kyoya answered.

"Oh okay." Madoka said.

There was an awkward silence between them when Kyoya, suddenly, broke the silence.

"Sooo, Gingka slept here last night?" Kyoya asked hesitated.

"Umm yeah. Actually he didn't have any place to crash last night and it was pretty cold, so I thought that he could stay here for the night." Madoka answered simply.

"Oh, I see." Was all Kyoya could say. "So when are you going to start with Leone?"

"Just a few adjustments with Sagittario and then I'm done." Madoka smiled.

"Uhh, Kyoya, what are you doing here?" Gingka asked, waking up, rubbing his eyes.

"Oh Gingka, you're awake." Madoka said with a smile on her face.

"I-I wanted to get my Leone fixed." Kyoya replied.

Ever since Madoka had rejected Kyoya for Gingka, he had been feeling a little anger towards Gingka. He wanted to take revenge from him. But, at the thought of Madoka, he realized that she might get hurt, so he tried to put the weird thought aside.

"You sure Kyoya? Or do you want to spend some time with my girl?" Gingka questioned, winking slightly.

"N-no, I have no such intention, Gingka. Madoka's a good friend of mine and I hope that we can still stay as friends. You two, be happy." Kyoya answered, not meaning what he said, as he wanted her to be more than a friend.

"Off course, Kyoya!" Madoka replied smiling.

Kyoya just smiled at this.

"Alright, I'm going to start with your Leone now." Madoka said.

"Uhh, okay. So at what time will you get it fixed?" Kyoya asked.

"It might take long. You see, Leone is covered in a lot of scratches so I think it will take quite long." Madoka explained.

"Well then, I guess I should head home now." Kyoya exclaimed.

"But you said that you're going to stay until Leone gets fixed." Madoka said.

"Well, you said that it might take long, so I don't want to bug you guys anymore and I've got to do something. So, later." Kyoya cried.

"You're not bugging us you know." Madoka whined. "But if you have something to do so you can leave if you want. And yes, pick Leone up by seven." Madoka sighed.

"Alright. See you later then." Kyoya wished Gingka and Madoka good bye and made his way through the door. He wanted to stay but couldn't. He didn't want Gingka to be around. He actually had nothing important to do, he just lied to Madoka. He made his way to his hideout.


	9. Chapter 9

**How are you all? Here is the next chapter. Review and enjoy!**

Chapter 9

At the B-Pit, Madoka was fixing Leone when Gingka came in. "Madoka, Madoka, let's go out for hamburgers. Though the hamburgers are not as good as yours but you must be exhausted with all that working. So let's go out. It's my treat." Gingka cried. "But, I've got to work on Kyoya's Leone first. I told him that he should get it by seven." Madoka answered. "It's okay Madoka! Kyoya can wait. And you don't have to do everything at once. You know you need a break." Gingka said. "Umm, well I am getting a little hungry. Let's go." Madoka exclaimed. "Yaaayyy!" Gingka cheered. He held Madoka's hands and started swinging them up and down. "You're the best Madoka!" Gingka declared.

"_He finally confessed to me but still he acts weird. He's the same old Gingka. But who cares, I like him either ways."_ Madoka thought, smiling.

Gingka and Madoka headed towards the nearest Burger shop.

Gingka had gone to order the hamburgers and Madoka was waiting for him when a boy, of about Gingka's age walked towards her. "Aren't you Madoka Amano, the famous bey mechanic?" The boy asked. "Yup that's me!" Madoka declared. "Do you want to get your bey fixed or something? Well you see I'm busy right now. Come to my shop till 8 pm." "N-no I don't!" The boy had stated, just when Gingka arrived with the hamburgers. "It's just that you're really pretty and I-I was wondering if you would like to go, maybe on a date with me." The boy continued shyly, completely ignoring Gingka's presence. "Excuse me! And you are? Madoka's my girl, the one she's going to date is me, and only me, you get that." Gingka barged in. "Uhh, I'm sorry! I didn't know that the famous bey mechanic is dating the famous blader, Gingka Hagane. I'm really sorry, please accept my apology." The boy insisted, feeling embarrassed. "Apologize to the lady!" Gingka commanded. "I-I'm sorry Madoka! Trust me; I'll never bother you again." The boy apologized. "Oh, it's okay!" Madoka forgave.

The boy left them alone. "Gingka, I think you were too harsh to him." Madoka said, breaking the silence. "Madoka, you know I don't like it when other boys try to flirt with you. I really don't. I want to protect you, always." Gingka spoke. Madoka smiled feeling like she is the luckiest person on Earth.

After they had finished eating their hamburgers, they decided to go to the lake.

"Madoka, do you remember something about this place?" Gingka asked, hoping that her answer would be a yes.

"Off course I do. How can forget this place? It is where we first met." Madoka answered.

"Ahan. I'm glad you remember." Gingka exclaimed.

Madoka smiled. She was staring at the beautiful lake, in front of her. When she looked sideways, she saw Gingka on one knee holding out a small black box. He took Madoka's small delicate hands in his and stared at her ocean blue eyes for a while, when he finally asked, "Madoka, will you marry me?" Madoka was shocked to see it coming all of a sudden. She still thought of Gingka, as a kid. But right now, he looked much mature and handsome. "A million times, I would!" Madoka exclaimed. "I think I should take that as a yes!" Gingka stood up, proudly. He felt like his life was now complete.

**What do you think? Please post your thoughts in reviews. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! How are you all? Here's the second last chapter of this story. **

Chapter 10

"Oh no! Its half past seven. Kyoya must be waiting for his Leone!" Madoka blurted out.

"Yeah, let's go." Gingka said, being a bit sarcastic.

Gingka and Madoka were on their way to the B-Pit, just to see Kyoya waiting outside.

"Kyoya, I'm so sorry. Gingka and I went out for hamburgers and then I completely forgot that you must be waiting for you bey. I'm really sorry." Madoka apologized.

"It's okay. But are you done with my Leone?" Kyoya asked.

"Yup. It's done!" Madoka exclaimed.

Madoka opened the door to the B-Pit and let Kyoya and Gingka in.

"What took you two so long?" Kyoya asked.

"Well, umm… We went for lunch first then at the park and then Gingka… proposed to me." Madoka replied, blushing.

"What? He proposed to you?" Kyoya blurted out.

"And why are you so surprised to hear that?" Gingka asked, getting a little angry at his sudden reaction.

"No, I-I mean, so early?" Kyoya stammered.

"So?" Gingka cried.

"Uhh… N-nothing. Congratulations, you two." Kyoya said, unintentionally.

"Umm… Thanks!" Gingka and Madoka cried.

"Here is your bey, Kyoya." Madoka said, handing Kyoya his renewed bey.

"Thanks Madoka!" Kyoya blushed. "I think I should get going now."

"Oh okay. Good night, Kyoya." Madoka greeted.

"Yeah. Bye, Kyoya." Gingka waved.

"Bye guys!" Kyoya said with a fake smile. He left the bey pit and made his way towards the old warehouse.

**Don't forget to review. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi guys! This is the last chapter of the story. I wanna say thanks to those who reviewed.**

**Anna, thanks for reviewing every time. I myself felt bad towards Kyoya while writing this story but Madoka belongs to Gingka only. And yes, I'll be updating another story, 'THE RETURN'. **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 11:

"_I think I should leave thinking about her. Seeing her happy makes me happy but not with him. Still… I guess she's pretty much satisfied with her life now, so I guess I should consider her 'only' as a friend."_ Kyoya thought.

At the Bey Pit, Madoka was working on Gingka's Pegasus. As Pegasus was there, Gingka decided to stay at the Bey Pit for the night. It was not that he did not trust Madoka with this. It was just that he wanted to spend some more time with her, making Pegasus the reason behind his stay.

"Are you comfortable on the couch Gingka?" Madoka asked.

"Yup! It's my favourite place and you know that." Gingka answered with a grin on his face.

"Oh, yeah. Alright." Madoka spoke. "Today was a good day. Thanks for the entertainment Gingka."

"This is going to be main stream now." Gingka giggled.

Madoka smiled. "Good night Gingka!"

"Good night Madoka!"

Gingka fell asleep on the couch while Madoka went to her room. They both loved each other and even before sleeping they kept thinking of each other.

In the morning, Madoka was making her usual breakfast when she felt two arms wrapped around her. She knew who it was. It was Gingka, off course. "Good morning Gingka. What do you want for breakfast? Hamburgers, I suppose." Madoka asked. "You got it! You know me so well." Gingka winced. "Alright. After breakfast, I have a surprise for you. I'm not telling. Just get ready after you have finished your meal."

"What surprise?" Madoka asked. "I said I'm not telling." Gingka winked.

"Alright, alright. You're so unpredictable Gingka." Madoka stated.

"Haha, you'll see." Gingka winked again.

Madoka made hamburgers for Gingka and pan cakes for herself. As usual Gingka kept appreciating her art of cooking while eating the burgers. And, as usual, Madoka blushed every time he appreciated her. That's why she loved him so much. After their breakfast was finished, Madoka got ready for the special surprise Gingka was going to give her.

-Time skip-

"Where are you taking me, Gingka?" Madoka asked anxiously.

"No more questions, Madoka! I told you it's a surprise." Gingka grinned.

Once they were at the Bey Park, Gingka covered Madoka's eyes with his half gloved hands. He wanted the so called surprise to be a memorable one for her. Madoka did not complain about Gingka covering her eyes as she knew that the surprise meant a lot to Gingka and whatever it is, she'll accept it happily.

When Gingka removed his hands from Madoka's eyes, she was amazed to see her friends standing decently and some smiles on their faces.

First up was Kenta with a cardboard in his hands. He held it high and there was something written on it. It was a letter, 'W'.

Next was Yu, who had a cardboard with an 'I' written on it.

Standing next to Yu was Tsubasa, who wasn't smiling though, but was kind of happy about Madoka and Gingka being together as for him; he had decided to move on. He had the letter 'L' in his hands.

Next to Tsubasa was Hikaru who had a big grin on her face and she knew from the start that there was something between Gingka and Madoka. She held the letter 'L' high in her hands.

Next to her was none other than Benkei, who was standing cheerfully with the letter 'Y' in his hands.

Standing next to Benkei was Masamune, who had the letter 'O' in his hands.

Then there was Hyoma who was standing calmly with the letter 'U' in his hands.

Next to him was Chris who was standing with the letter 'M' in his hands.

Then there was Aguma, who was merely smiling, had the letter 'A' with him.

Standing next to Aguma was the happy go lucky, Mei Mei, who was purely smiling and was quite excited about this. She held the letter 'R' in her hands.

Next to her was Chao Xin, who had his usual flirty grin on his face. He was holding another 'R' in his hands.

Then there was Tithi who was jumping excitedly not knowing what the actual situation was. He held the letter 'Y' in his hands.

Next to him, stood Dashan, who held the letter 'M'.

Next to Dashan was none other than Kyoya Tatagami. Gingka had not expected Kyoya to be there as he knew about his secret crush on Madoka. Even Madoka had not expected him to be there. Hikaru, too, was surprised to see him. Kyoya stood there expressionless. He didn't even have his usual smirk on his face. He was holding the letter 'E' in his hands, which completed the sentence.

The sentence was, 'WILL YOU MARRY ME."

Madoka was so happy to almost all of her friends standing at one place helping Gingka to propose to her. This indeed was the best surprise she could ever wish for. She was embedded in her own thoughts when Gingka asked, "Well? What do you think?" Before Gingka could say something else, Madoka pulled him into a tight hug. He could feel the happiness running through her entire body and now he was sure that the answer to the question will definitely be a 'yes'. Madoka then broke the hug revealing her answer. "A million times I would." Madoka stated excitedly.

Madoka then went to her friends and thanked them for their special effort.

"We're glad you like it, Madoka." Masamune cried.

"Are you kidding me? I 'love' it." Madoka blurted out.

She then noticed that Kyoya was unusually quiet. It's not that he talks too much, but this time he was extremely quiet. He hadn't said a word since they got here and was completely expressionless. She walked slowly towards Kyoya and engulfed him into a friendly hug. Gingka seemed a bit pissed off but now that he knows that she belongs to her, he didn't take a chance to destroy their friendly moment. At first Kyoya didn't respond to the hug, but when Madoka tightened it, she wrapped his arms around her, fully responding to the friendly hug. "Thank you, Kyoya!" Madoka smiled. "It's my pleasure my dear friend." Madoka felt better hearing the word friend as now she thought that Kyoya has finally realized that they are nothing more than friends. Good friends!

Gingka then took out a small black box from his pocket which contained a ring inside it. He opened it and slid the ring in Madoka's second last finger.

"I love you, Madoka!" Gingka exclaimed.

"I love you too, Gingka!" Madoka said.

"Thank you my friends for all this hard work." Madoka commented.

Everyone cheered her on. Even Kyoya did. Just then, he realized something.

"_Just friends…"_ Kyoya thought, smiling.

**What do you think? Was the ending suitable? Don't forget to leave your reviews.**

**Until the next story… **


End file.
